Storm
by Raikune
Summary: They hate him. They resent him, they wish he would die. Yet when the rain rattles the branches and the sky roars overhead, the Juunishi will gather to be with their God. Oneshot.


A/N: This has been sitting in my head for some time now so I decided to write it out. Slightly Akito-centric (because I love him XD) but contains all the Juunishi. There is some Kyoru and a little Yukiru and a tiny bit of AkitoxYuki. This is quite long and has been seperated into bite-size chunks for your comfort.

Also contains: Zodiac magic and one swear word.

* * *

"_In the end…they'll all come back to me. Because…we cannot be apart."_

- Akito (vol. 11)

* * *

**1**

It really was a summer storm. Only summer could have its dainty blue skies turn the colour of pitch, its friendly zephyrs into gales, and its showers into downpours. Millions of raindrops fell their death on the cold soaked ground. It was a primeval storm, a Flood storm, a storm where animal herds would gather under the spreading branches of a great oak.

Akito sat cross-legged in the middle of his room. A single candle burnt bright in front of him. He'd been sleeping, but the thunder woke him…thunder, and a strange constriction in his chest. It was in his heart where the concentrated power of the Zodiac lay. Now he could feel the Zodiac bond…that ever-present stream of life that flowed from him to his Juunishi…tighten.

The god smiled, eyes closed. They were frightened. He could feel that. Despite their human manners and appearance they were scared animals underneath. They couldn't ignore their animal natures.

One by one, he reflected, they would come to him. So he sat, waiting.

The young children came first. Kisa, and Hiro, they jerked into his room as if on puppet strings. Kisa was crying silently. Akito watched as she teetered into the circle of candlelight and begged her God with golden, pleading eyes. Her little mouth was a frightened O.

"P-Please, Akito-sama," she quavered. "The thunder is so loud…Akito-sama, I'm frightened…" Her voice faded.

The god would not forsake his little Tiger cub. He offered a hand.

Only then did the small Tigress come, she was still crying, tears fell onto Akito's black turtleneck as she snuggled to his right side. Her fear evaporated under the aura of strong confidence emanating from her black-haired saviour. Akito put his arm around her small shoulders. It was his duty to protect his Zodiac.

The young Ram was more stubborn. He stood defiantly outside the lit circle, scuffing at the ground, head lowered. Even so Akito could see the tear tracks on his cheeks. Hiro didn't understand, didn't understand _why_ he wanted to be with his God so dearly. Akito had hurt Kisa!

Akito's lightless eyes watched: Hiro's lower lip trembled; his own eyes were dark with passionate fury. The god admired how much his little lamb had grown.

"Come here, Hiro," he said quietly.

No Juunishi could disobey a direct order. The little boy gave in. He fell into Akito's embrace, huddled himself so his head was under Akito's left shoulder. He reached for Kisa's small paw and they gripped each other tightly. Their God allowed this. They were frightened. He smiled patiently at his little lamb and cub.

"Momiji! Wait, you damn Rabbit!"

Momiji appeared in the doorway. He was wiser then Hiro and Kisa, and went straight to the god without hesitation. The little Rabbit sat and crossed his legs next to Kisa. He met Akito's large dark eyes unblinkingly.

Haru sloped in after, angry at himself. He saw Momiji sitting comfortably and glared at him. Then he turned and looked at the boy-god coolly.

"I'm only here because I have to be here."

"Fair enough," the lord replied, "so am I."

Haru snorted. He sat next to the Rabbit, candlelight winking off his jewellery. The Ox had found the manger containing his Lord. All was well in the world.

Kureno was next. He'd been driven out of his bed by this incessant _need _to be near his God. That, and this thunder and lightening which seemed so unnatural made him want to cower. Kureno found Akito waiting for him and collapsed into a sitting-position near him.

Akito reached out and stroked the man's ear. "The Rooster is early, hmm?" He chuckled.

Then he turned to the rest of them. "The others will come," he told his silent worshippers, "Even if they loathe me, they will come."

**2**

Hatori fidgeted. He thought of lighting a cigarette but couldn't even open his window for the pouring rain. The doctor's skin tingled with pins and needles. Hatori put down the medical journal he'd been reading; picked it up again. He rubbed his arms.

_What is this?_

_It's a strange…feeling._

His body didn't want to keep still. It wanted to go somewhere; his feet tapped, his legs stretched, he couldn't stop rubbing his arms. The Dragon groaned. He put his face in his hands and tried to disappear within himself.

_He thought of slipping his little scaly body in a rocky crevice and waiting until the hurricane passed out of sight, till the cold currents waned and warmth came into the world's waters_

Hatori jerked awake. Rain drooled down the windows, he felt unprotected and alone inside his small room.

There was a craving he had to satisfy, neither sexual nor driven by nicotine. He let his head fall onto his desk.

_Black eyes_

_Pale little face_

_Why am I thinking of you_

_Akito?_

**That** was what he wanted. He wanted to be near Akito. Akito – somehow he offered protection, his body was that rocky crevice he could slip into to outwait the storm overhead. Hatori rubbed his eyes.

_All right. All right._

He saw light coming from under the god's door. When he opened it he was greeted by six pairs of eyes. The Dragon found the ones he sought and kneeled in front of them.

"I've come. I had to."

"I know."

Akito settled back. His Juunishi were seeking him out, their Zodiac spirits were feeding on his strength. When they were all together, he knew, they would not be afraid. So many animal lives, sitting about him right now…and he, he at the centre, the giver of their life and breath. The feeling of power made his heart skip.

**3**

Tohru watched them. They were all sitting around the table, quiet. Kyo and Yuki seemed too tense to argue, and she could tell even the fun-loving Dog was preoccupied. She tried to break the stifling silence.

"Ah…what does everyone want for breakfast tomorrow? Yuki-kun?"

He looked at her with violet eyes. "Oh…just cereal, Honda-san. I can make it myself."

More silence. Tohru sought wildly for some conversation topic. She glanced around again.

Kyo was kneading his bracelet between two fingers; it seemed as if he were trying to make it disappear. His face was pale and drawn. Tohru knew how the rain affected him, and felt herself wilt a bit in sympathy. Poor Kyo-kun…he looked so tired. And angry, too.

Yuki fiddled with his chopsticks. His inner Rat wanted to hide and burrow itself away in a little nest, cosy and snug. He wanted the warmth of other bodies pressed close to his. Yuki gritted his teeth.

He wanted…

"…more noodles, Yuki-kun?"

The Rat twitched. He stared at the portion of noodles Tohru was hopefully offering. "No, that's ok, Honda-san…I guess I've lost my appetite."

Yuki caught Kyo's glance and looked away. _Is he feeling this too? Can the Cat…feel this? He must, he's still a Juunishi…_

For a moment an eerie blue glow lit the entire kitchen and table. It reflected in their eyes.

**CRACK**

Kyo ducked his head at the following burst of thunder. The rain, it was so loud, it pounded off the house as if trying to break down the walls. He wanted to crawl into his bed, curl up in a warm space and stay there.

Shigure shifted restlessly in his chair. He knew what this was…he'd read of it in Sohma lore. It was ancient instinct calling them, those cursed of the Zodiac. They would gather to draw strength from their God, because it was he whom they turned to in times of trouble. _Or in this case,_ Shigure thought with a snide smile_, because we are frightened little animals who are afraid of loud noises._

His human intellect told him this was nothing but a thunder storm. His doggy side whined and fretted, and longed for the soothing hand of its Master on its head. Shigure was also resisting the urge to howl at the lightening – the others would think he was crazy.

But what was he going to do about this? He could see it was affecting the young 'uns. Except for Tohru – poor little bewildered Tohru, who couldn't understand why they should be so affected by this storm. The Dog smiled.

Yes, he had to do it. The problem was that Yuki and Kyo would rather commit hara-kiri then leave their precious little flower to wilt alone in an empty house. And he would feel bad about it too.

But…this wasn't something they could ignore.

"Tohru-kun," Shigure said lightly, "I think this evening Yuki, Kyo, and I are needed at the Main House…" He watched the boys' heads snap up. Yuki was wide-eyed. Kyo was clenching and unclenching his fists, he looked furious.

"Oh?" Tohru blinked.

"Yes…you see, Tohru-kun…" The Dog paused. He couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't say, _By the way, Tohru-kun, right now we would prefer being with Akito then with you._

"Shigure-san?"

Shigure cleared his throat. "Right now…we are needed at the Main House, Tohru-kun. It's just boring in-family stuff. I'm sorry, but it looks like we can't take you with us…"

Yuki watched Shigure, hating him every second. But not as much as he hated himself.

_I'm so sorry._

_I'm so sorry, Honda-san._

"I understand." Tohru beamed. Of course she understood, she was an angel. A saviour. But she was not their God. "That's ok, Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun! I know how important your family is." She played with her napkin, eyes down, smiling faintly.

"I'm not going," Kyo rasped.

All eyes turned to the Cat, who was slowly and unconsciously shredding his napkin into bits. Kyo flushed; his orange eyes aflame. Shigure raised an eyebrow. "That's not possible, Kyo-kun."

"I don't need to go. The Cat's an outcast."

"That," Shigure said softly, "has nothing to do with this. Does it?"

_You just don't want to leave her alone, _his brown eyes said. _Nor do we. But we have to. _

"I _said _I'm not going. You can't force me to go, you damn Dog!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kyo-kun." Shigure stood, and reached for his coat. "Yuki?"

"I…" Kyo glowered at him. "I…"

"Please go, Yuki-kun!" Tohru put a soft hand on his arm. "You can tell me about it when you get back." She smiled.

"All right." Yuki brushed his bangs away. "All right, Honda-san."

Shigure opened the door, immediately it swept back with a bang. Rain and wet leaves flew into the house.

"Just _go, _will you!" Kyo yelled. "You're letting rain in and a mess for Tohru!" He scratched raindrops off his arms.

Yuki turned one last time. "Goodbye, Honda-san! I'm sorry…" _I'm so sorry. _

Yuki and Shigure ran to the car, Yuki settling down inside and leaning his head back so it touched the seat. Through lidded eyes he could make out the rain sliding down the back window. There was an ache in his chest.

Shigure started the car, then leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing?" Yuki opened an eye. "Drive already. So we can get this over with."

"We're waiting for Kyo."

"He's not coming."

"Oh, he's coming." The Dog grinned at the rear-view mirror. "The kitty just doesn't know it yet."

"Uh, Shigure…It's raining," Yuki pointed out.

"He's still coming. But if he's not here in three minutes then I _am_ driving away."

**4**

Kyo was trapped.

Sitting across from him was Tohru, his angel. She was chattering and worrying about Yuki and Shigure getting lost in the storm, about slippery roads and them being late for whatever Sohma event they had to get to. He couldn't hear her exact words. There were other words in his head.

_You need me_

_I can offer you protection_

_Kyo_

_I despise you but_

_you need me_

Images flittered pasthis eyes. A golden glow; a source of warmth within a large room. People…no, animals…gathered about…the candle? That was not the glow. It was a person who radiated this calm authority, he who offered comfort from the storm. Kyo started chewing on his bracelet.

Black eyes; a mocking voice. _Here, kitty kitty._

Phantom hands moved across Kyo's body, stroking him, petting him, scratching behind his ears and under his chin. He could hear Akito laughing.

_Do you like this, kitty-cat? My pet Cat…that's what you are._

Kyo swatted the sensations away. "Stop it!"

Tohru clammed up.

"No!" Kyo shouted. "I mean…not you. Me. I'm being stupid."

Tohru peered at him. "Are you ok? You're so pale, Kyo-kun…" She reached out and touched his forehead. Kyo quivered.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to…stay here with you, ok?" He smiled tightly, and tentatively grasped her fingers in his own. She was warm to the touch. He knew her whole body was warm underneath that long-sleeved blouse. Now the rain seemed far away.

They leaned forward, Tohru's eyes wide and dark under her bangs. The light flickered overhead; maybe there would be a power outage so both boy and girl would be left alone in the dark. Kyo hoped so.

"I'm going to stay. I don't care…what…feels right…" He stopped himself, then began more harshly, "No…being with _you_ feels right, Tohru. You and no one else."

_Not even Akito._

She'd bent her head forward; she was blushing and mumbling something he couldn't quite hear. Kyo drifted nearer so his forehead was touching hers. He could smell a warm scent.

"What?"

"I'm…I'm happy that you decided to stay, Kyo-kun…but won't you be missed?"

"No. No one misses the Cat," he whispered. He took her by one arm.

"No, don't," she murmured as Kyo leaned in, "don't, Kyo…you'll change…"

"I don't care…"

"Don't…"

Their lips touched. That wonderful honey-warm scent of hers, it enveloped him and he couldn't help himself, he wanted to bury his face in her white neck.

_Poof_

Tohru looked down at the cat in her arms. "Oh, Kyo…I told you. You can be silly, Kyo-kun." She smiled that faint, helpless little smile again and Kyo mewed. He was about to snuggle to her when there was a wrenching in his chest.

_Come here, kitty._

A crash of thunder rolled over the house. Kyo found himself under the table, twitching from fright and humiliation. He couldn't stay in this room, but he was trapped – between Tohru and Akito, and the driving rain. Cats _hated rain. _

A car's horn sounded. Kyo hissed. They were _waiting for him. _They knew he would give in.

"Are they still here?" Tohru rose to her knees. "They are! They're waiting for you, Kyo-kun! Whatever it is must be very important!"

"I don't want to go!"

"Why?"

"Because!" Kyo peered out from under the table. "…I don't want to leave you here alone, Tohru!"

She laughed. She actually laughed, then scratched his head. "You really are silly, Kyo-kun! I used to spend nights like this alone in my tent, remember? But of course I wasn't really alone – I had my mom." She took a picture from a pocket and waved it. "See? I'm never alone, Kyo-kun."

"Yeah, but…"

"Go on." She gathered up his clothes. "I'll carry you the car. Then I'll go back inside and make some hot tea. It's just the thing to drink on a night like this!"

"But…" He racked his brains. "I hate rain!"

"I'll cover you." She scooped him up and put his shirt over his ears. "Now let's go!"

Yuki sighed as he saw Tohru run out with a bundle in her arms. Shigure nodded. "Tohru-kun is a brave girl to come out in a storm like this…oh, what's that she's holding? Could it be Kyo-kitty-kun?" He giggled.

The Rat ignored him and opened his door, running out to meet her half-way. "Thank you, Honda-san. We knew we had to make him come."

"It's ok. He's just a little grumpy."

"I know." Yuki gingerly took Kyo in his arms, who spat at him. "Get back inside, Honda-san…before you get too wet."

"I will. Oh, goodbye, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun and Shigure-san!" She waved at them as Yuki slammed the door.

Shigure waved and honked the horn as she waved again from doorway. "Now that kitty-cat has seen sense, we can finally leave. How DID you ever manage to transform, Kyo-kun?" He sniggered.

"None of your business!" Kyo hissed. "Just drive the damn car, you stupid Dog!" He avoided the stare Yuki was giving him.

_I hate this! _Kyo raked his claws over the car seat. _I hate this! _

_I HATE YOU, AKITO!_

**5**

The God swayed his slight body in slight motions from left to right. His eyes were closed. Around him the Juunishi were in various states of repose. Their relief, combined with the calm control their leader radiated, created a sleepy, almost hypnotic atmosphere. The little ones had fallen asleep at Akito's sides, warm and unafraid. Momiji was close to it; his blond head kept dipping onto Haru's shoulder.

The magical power of the Zodiac was working itself in this room; it grew stronger as more Juunishi gathered. Soon it would reach completion. Animal natures bubbled just below the surface of human intelligence. Akito smiled and opened his eyes.

_Soon we will be together. The Zodiac will be complete. And then…peace._

Meanwhile he could see, in the briefest instances, the inner nature of his Zodiac. In this strange magical atmosphere the candlelight grew heavy, illuminating deeper then physical flesh.

Akito looked at Aya, who had come in five minutes earlier. His Snake was curled on the ground, somnolent. The candle flickered; he could see scales on the man's smooth cheek. The candle flickered; they were gone.

Ritsu, too. He had come in gibbering and almost out of his wits in terror, but calmed once he saw Akito. Now the Monkey lay on the floor, tail curled about his ankles. The god smiled again. Tail? No…it vanished once you looked at it.

And Kagura…she was sitting next to Aya. She too had slipped meekly in, bowed to him and sat. Akito could see her teeth gleaming in the twilight: those teeth and a tusk that curled from under her wet lip. Then she shook her head and it too was gone.

So many little details they may or may not be a trick of the light. Akito felt his eyes close again. He needed to conserve his strength for his Juunishi. The others were feeding off of him even as they lay there; they lapped at his life-energy with pink tongues. He was giving them life so that they would live. It was what he was born for.

He was already tired; his strength was waning a little bit. But he had trained during his life, he was prepared. He had suffered, suffered still. Akito frowned. It was hard not to imagine them lying around him like so many bloated tics…

Years of bitterness surfaced. A headache which he had ignored rang through his temples. No. No. He had to stop thinking these negative thoughts. He had to maintain the connection between God and Juunishi.

Below him Kisa fretted in her sleep.

Akito began rubbing the bridge of his nose. Yes, he was definitely tiring. He was losing the balance, the connection. A sharp pain dragged its teeth across his skull and he groaned quietly.

His little cub had woken now and was beginning to cry softly. Haru looked up, he was dazed. Some light had gone out for the Ox, but candle was burning, if low. Aya opened his golden eyes. So did Hatori.

There was a massive crack of thunder. It shook the house. Kisa and Hiro screamed. Akito shuddered as the collective fear poured back into the room, surging into his body like cement. He could feel his Juunishi's terror.

"Stay calm," he rasped.

He had to gain control again. The God centred in his chest his concentrated power and focused. Never mind his headache, his bone-weariness, the sudden nausea of his limbs. Akito straightened and let his eyes drift shut, let his body sway from side to side. He moved to the rhythm of animal hearts.

The terror waned, little by little. But it wasn't enough. They would not feel completely safe until…

Akito snapped his eyes open.

Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo almost fell into the room. The Dog clambered up and practically threw himself in front of his God, shaking. He needed so badly to be touched, to be reassured, to feel the hand of his Master.

Akito reached out and ruffled Shigure's head. "Good boy," he whispered. Shigure whined, pleased.

The Rat was more cautious. He sat next to Haru, suspicious and confused, his eyes never leaving the god. They reflected red in the candlelight.

And Kyo…he had regained his human shape. He was crouching lithe and alive outside the lit circle. His teeth were bared.

"I won't," he hissed.

"You won't what?"

"I won't snuggle and rub against you like I'm your goddamn pet. Like _them." _He jerked his head at Shigure, Kisa, Hiro.

"I'm not asking you to," Akito said coldly.

"You're not my God."

"You're a Juunishi. You're the Cat…or the Monster, whatever you prefer."

Kyo hissed loudly.

"I won't! I won't abase myself or worship you or –"

"But you'd worship a schoolgirl?" Akito smiled.

"_Leave her out of this!"_

"Kyo." Akito shook his head, swaying. "Kyo, Kyo. I didn't order you here, Kyo. You came because you wanted to…because you had to."

"You did so order me!"

"Suggesting. I was suggesting. You came here on your own."

Kyo felt himself droop. He paced outside the circle.

"Come here, Kyo." Akito's voice was deceptively soft. "You're frightened, Kyo…I can feel it. So can everyone else. Come here and let me take your fear away."

The Cat could feel the others watching him with dumb, blind eyes. They were like servile sheep gathered around their shepherd. They sprawled in front of their God, drunk with the pleasure of being in his presence, fat with happiness and peace. Only Yuki seemed a little ill at ease…the mistrustful Rat, he kept fidgeting. Twice he looked at Kyo with his bright rodent eyes.

"'I am the Good Shepherd,'" Akito quoted, and laughed. "'I am the Light and the Way.'"

"No," Kyo replied sulkily. But this sleepy room was affecting his head. He wanted to curl and sleep, knowing he was safe.

Akito started making clicking noises with his tongue, in the way you would call a cat. Kyo knew he was being mocked. He hissed again. The God chuckled.

Light flared, reflecting a dozen animal eyes. Another bang shook the walls. Kyo found he had dropped to the floor and was mewling. He clapped his hands over his mouth, but his cheeks burned bright and red.

_I am…a cat…_

_I am…just a cat!_

"Here, kitty," he heard Akito whisper. "Here, kitty kitty…"

And Kyo was crawling forward, slowly, on all fours, he willed himself not to but it was useless, the God was a magnet, he was in the candlelit circle and in front of Akito. The thunder was so loud and the lightening so bright…and the rain, that relentless rain…he was so frightened…

Angry tears glittered in his eyes. He flinched as Akito put a hand under his chin.

"Good kitty, Kyo."

The hand moved up, pale fingers tracing the feline outline of Kyo's cheekbones. Kyo looked up into Akito's lightless eyes. His fear of rain and thunder evaporated, sucked to some other place.

The boy-god smiled as Kyo's head sunk onto his arms.

_My pet Cat…that's what you are._

**6**

She stood outside Akito's door, shaking. Something like a fever ravaged her, she was hot and aching, there was sweat in the small of her back. But _damn _if she was going to go in there and let him see her weak.

Instead she flopped herself against the opposite wall and let herself slide down it until her knees reached her chin. She had to regain control of herself, otherwise she might transform. Her limbs shook uncontrollably and she cursed. It wasn't just him, now, that was drawing her, it was the whole Zodiac. The possessed spirits cried for completion, to be whole.

"I won't…I won't…"

The black-haired woman repeated this mantra over and over. No matter how hard her Zodiac spirit called for her God, for the other Juunishi, she would not give in.

She would hate to see the look of smug satisfaction on Akito's face. _That infectious, emaciated little shit!_

Her wild mane hung in greasy strings in front of her face. She took one and brought it to her mouth, champed it savagely. His pale pointed face kept swimming into her mind. She brought her hands to head and tugged on it, as if she could pull those images out.

Sweat had stained her white shirt and linen trousers a sickly grey. Lightening flashed; she could see it through windows down the hall. If she leaned her head against the wall just so, she could hear rain drumming off the walls…through the walls…

Terror seized her and shook her body about like a rag doll. There was rushing, a roaring – dirty frothy grey water battered against the Main House's thin walls, threatening to crush it. Slimy, cold, dark water.

"No!"

She clapped her hands over her lips. Had he heard?

There was silence behind the door. Warm light seeped under it. Slowly she leant down and pressed her bare cheek to the light-stained carpet. A strange shudder gripped her.

_I won't…_

But it was so warm…so comfortable…so safe…

Fingers crept out; pink, blind, worming towards the door crack…

…And were yanked back.

She rubbed her nose against the carpet, weeping. Outside this little square of light were rain, noise, and depressing darkness. The storm. The storm, overhead.

"Perhaps," came a hoarse, cold voice, "Rin could stop crawling pathetically outside the door and come in and join us."

He knew! Goddammit, he _knew! _Of course he did….he was the Zodiac God. He was sensitive to their animal auras. He'd felt her, not far away, through the solid wood.

"No," she said.

"I am your protection, Rin."

"I don't want it." She fell against the door, sides heaving. "I don't _need_ it."

"Everyone needs me," Akito said quietly, so quietly she pressed herself harder to the wood, "No one will admit it, but they need me. We're all connected. We're all cursed.

"I am the most cursed of them all."

Rin laughed. With one hand she pawed at the door. "Don't give me your little sob story, Akito - I don't feel any pity for you at all."

"What is happening here is not personal, Rin…that's not why all my Juunishi came. They came because it is right. Because when something threatens them, they come to their God." He paused. "You're crying, aren't you?"

She shook her head.

"You are. Come in here, Rin. I am the light and strength that you need. Come in here and I'll forgive your unspeakable discourtesy of denying the others their fulfilment."

"No, Akito." Rin scraped her nails down the door. They left red streaks. "The last thing I want is to make you _happy_. You don't have _any right_ to be happy. And you don't have _any right_ to live. You know that, don't you?"

The Horse knew she'd hit the mark. There was a terrible, sucking silence. She could imagine his face working.

When the boy spoke at last his voice was jagged and sarcastic. "Do you think that this little communal family _fun-time_ makes me happy? I have to stay up all night and comfort my little circus of animals, because they're afraid of water and some noise?"

"Yes," she replied. "It gives you a feeling of power…Akito."

"It gives me a feeling of being sucked _dry_," he spat, "You're all sucking my life from me…**you wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me!"**

The door blew open, smacking Rin in the face. She lurched back and felt a warm rush from her nostrils.

In the flood of light she could see them all, so clearly. The candle flared bright, fuelled by Akito's anger. She could see Kisa and Hiro huddled at her God's sides, watching her with expressionless large eyes. She could see Kyo, curled by Akito's feet, and Shigure. The rest of the Juunshi raised their heads and watched her sightlessly.

"Now, my stubborn mare," Akito hissed, "Come here and join your family. We will not feel fully safe and completed if you do not come. Your selfishness is costing them…and me."

The Zodiac power crackled in his eyes, danced in the candle's flame. Rin shied away. She knew how she looked compared to the rest of them – bloody, sweaty, dirty.

An asthmatic rumbling made her start. It was Kyo. He was trying to purr in his chest.

Rin smiled widely.

"You can't hypnotise me. I won't be your pet."

"I do not hypnotise. We _connect. _Animal and human. God and Juunishi. Once I connect with you and the Zodiac bond is fully linked, your fears will cease…you will be strengthened. The Zodiac will be strengthened. This is a healing process, Rin."

Only one word stuck in her mind. "I am not an animal."

Akito rolled his eyes. The stupid nag turned into a horse, and she said she wasn't an animal. But he could feel his Juunishi's unrest about him, and he knew he had to win her over.

"What I meant was, your human mind and Zodiac spirit fuse into a spiritual whole. Just as I and the Juunishi – including you – become, for a moment, spiritually one. "

Yes, she was weakening. He could see that. She'd foolishly tired herself out from her forceful resistance. He continued in a lower voice.

"I don't care that you hate me, Rin. That's not important. Your stupid little act of defiance to me is wearing me out. Come here. The sooner you come, the sooner you can leave."

That did it. He'd broken her – almost. For those Juunishi with strong spirits, Kyo, Yuki, Rin – he had to touch them, to exercise his power. The rest had willingly submitted. Akito watched Rin crawl forward (it was funny how they did that, always on all fours) until she was between Kyo and Shigure.

"That's it," he said softly, looking into her black eyes, "that's it."

He stroked her face, murmuring little nothings, feeling the spirit of the Horse channelling through him and the Juunishi. He had her, reins and saddle.

Before she succumbed, she looked Akito directly in the eyes and murmured, "You're no God…all I see is a Devil."

And she let herself go to him. Akito smiled.

_Even if they loathe me, they will come._

**7**

The God closed his eyes, waiting for that final moment…and nothing happened.

He opened them again and turned his head.

"Ah, my Rat. My little Yuki-rat."

"That was impressive," Yuki said coolly. For the last two hours he'd fought that heavy pseudo-sleep of contentment. It'd been hard and it showed under his eyes.

"I thought she would really hold out on you, all the way…she hates you so much. Kyo, too. I never thought he'd go…but he didn't go easily. He prefers being with Honda-san then with you. Shigure does too. And me."

Akito let this pass. He studied Yuki – who was tired, trembling slightly, full of quiet defiance. So changed from the quivering little rodent he used to be. It made him smile. He gently removed the children, and came and sat by Yuki.

"This hostility…it was you all along. You are a clever little Rat, Yuki. That's why I like you." Akito brushed the boy's bangs. "Shigure's smart, but toss him a bone and he'll go after it. And Rin – too full of rage. Hatori…yes, he's intelligent. But like you, he lets his heart get in the way."

Both boys stared at each other. They almost looked alike, save for the differences of age. Akito's features were sharp and slanted, Yuki's soft and rounded, but for all that they could be brothers…they both possessed an unusual beauty.

"I'm not asking you to _give in_, Yuki," Akito said softly. "It's not giving in. Connect with me, connect with the others…and you'll awake refreshed. The old fear will be driven away. This has to happen every now and then, Yuki, whether brought on by a storm or simply family discontent that infects everyone."

"The Sohmas have been living in 'discontent' ever since you became our God," Yuki snapped.

"It was never on this scale, Yuki…can't you feel it?" Akito nodded at the window. The storm raged on, it never stopped or quieted. "This isn't an ordinary thunderstorm…there's something apocalyptic about it. It awakens primal animal fear. This fear overrides your human logic. You can't make it go away…but I can. We all can, together."

Yuki looked at him. There was no malice in Akito's face, only a sort of resigned determination. _He has to do it, _he realised, _It's his duty._

Akito spoke. "I love you, Yuki. Don't make me force you…"

The Rat stared stonily back.

The boy-god suddenly knew there would be no persuading him. Yuki was too pure of heart. His blessed little Rat…

He turned away. Yuki watched, slightly shocked, as Akito left him and went back to his place. Kisa and Hiro automatically snuggled to him again. The dark-eyed boy placed his thin hands on their heads. For a moment, he almost looked tender.

Then the lids closed and he went back to swaying, keeping time with his Juunishi's natural rhythms. Yuki was still.

The candle guttered; it had burnt almost to the quick. Kyo, Hatori, and Aya turned uneasily in their sleep-consciousness. The entire Zodiac had gathered…but they remained un-united.

Akito spoke again. "I can't wait all night, Yuki. I haven't the strength. You must decide what you're going to do: connect with me and be renewed or leave and forsake the entire Zodiac. And I can't forgive you that."

"The storm will pass," Yuki whispered.

The flame guttered lower.

"No, Yuki." Akito opened one eye and pierced his Rat. "No, it won't…not until the fear goes away."

The lightless eye shut again. Rain pounded against the roof.

Yuki drew his knees to his chest. He was so tired. But he couldn't fall asleep, not completely. The rain overhead seemed to be slamming against his skull, every lightening flash made him twitch.

It wasn't sleep, what he kept dipping into. It was a sort of a conscious somnolence. The world would go strange and blurry, then he'd jerk his head up and see Akito, still sitting, still swaying. The position never changed. These fitful dozes never satisfied him and if anything made him more fatigued then before.

Yuki brought his head up and checked his watch. It was 1.00 am. Two hours since he'd come into the room. Half an hour since he'd talked with Akito. The little neon screen seemed brighter then the candle…

He wondered if Tohru was asleep; or…his heart panged…whether she was forcing herself to stay up, drinking hot tea. Yuki hoped she wasn't. He didn't want to tire her for their sakes. The Rat closed his eyes and pictured her anxiously waiting, anxiously checking the time…

_It's my fault, _Yuki realised. _If I could just join with Akito this would all be over, and we'd go back home…I could see her…_

He sneaked a glance at his God.

Akito's swaying had slowed. He was no longer sitting erect, his head hung forward. The dark eyes were still closed, not in concentration but, it seemed to Yuki, in private pain. Fatigue had slumped itself across Akito's thin shoulders.

Yuki sighed.

_I really don't…want to make him suffer more then his curse has already brought him. I'm not that cruel._

He got up, stepping around slumped Juunishi, and picked his way into a spot in front of Akito. Yuki shook a bony shoulder.

"Akito-sama?"

The boy-god looked up, cloudy-eyed.

"Akito-sama…I'm ready."

It was a minute before Akito responded. Then he did something Yuki had never seen before…he smiled, a true smile.

"My clever little Rat…" Akito sat up.

He placed both white hands on Yuki's cheeks.

"You're tired, aren't you. You want to rest, but you're frightened. Look at me…and I will take away your fear."

Yuki stared into the large dark eyes. There was a tingling sensation, he felt something inside him rise and flow between him and Akito. That dark terror was washed away…

A sigh went up around the room. The air hummed.

The Rat felt himself fall forwards…he was in a rising whirlwind, where animal voices barked, meowed, grunted, lowed, hissed – all the sounds mingled and he saw the world through tiger's eyes, felt bristles on his neck and hooves at his fingertips. For an instant there was a wonderful clarity, a certain brightness…

And then nothing.

Akito caught Yuki as his head fell into his neck and held him for a minute. For a few brief seconds he could feel his Rat's heart beating against his own, in perfect time with one another. Yuki seemed to flicker in and out with the fading candle, the God wasn't sure if he was holding a boy or a small furry rat.

As he pushed Yuki upright Akito let his lips graze against the other boy's.

Inhuman eyes watched him from the gathering shadows, from behind the sleeping humans. Animal shapes stalked in and out the candlelight. They swarmed at the God's feet, joyous, before dissolving into Akito's outstretched hand.

**8**

Hatori rolled to one side, half-consciously wondering why his bed was so flat and hard. And why his pillow seemed to be missing. Or in fact why there seemed to be something warm and soft beside him.

The Dragon opened his eyes. And looked into Aya's.

He instantly recoiled, was about to shout when the Snake put a finger to his lips. He looked confused.

"Ha-san…Ha-san, look where we are."

Hatori rubbed his eyes and glanced around. Around him were all the members of the Zodiac, each asleep or waking. And they were lying on the floor. Of someone's room. He sniffed, smelt a medicinal smell.

_Oh no…_

Aya pointed again. Hatori turned around and saw Akito, cross-legged, slumped in sleep. Kisa and Hiro had their heads snuggled to his lap. The Tiger cub had one hand clutching Akito's black turtleneck.

The Dragon spoke. "What…is this?" _It's not like Akito to throw a slumber-party!_

"Do you remember last night, Ha-san?" Aya's voice was hushed.

"No…"

"There was a storm. A big storm."

And he remembered. The pounding rain, everything. How he'd been drawn to Akito's room…and then what? Only floating memories. He saw himself saying something to Akito. There was warmth, and-

"Look at Shii-san!" Aya giggled. "Look – he's like a sleeping dog in front of his master…I wish I had a camera!"

"Not now, Aya…" Hatori rubbed his head. His mind was foggy, but his body felt…regenerated and refreshed. As if a weight had been lifted from his heart.

"Oh my…did you have nice dreams, Kyon-kyon?"

Kyo had woken. He lifted his head and found himself looking at Akito's bowed head. The Cat froze.

"Wha – _aaagh –"_

He leapt to his feet and ran out of the room. Hatori blinked.

Kyo's departure woke Akito. He lifted his head slowly and regarded his semi-conscious, confused Juunishi. Kisa and Hiro opened their eyes, looked into his face. Akito gingerly lifted his arms and they shot out from under him, looking terrified. Hiro grabbed Kisa's arm and they dashed faster then Kyo out of the room.

The Juunishi warily got to their feet, except for Rin, who shot her God a venomous look and ran out as well. Akito saw them all staring at him.

"Get out," he intoned.

His room was empty in seconds. Yuki had looked at him one last time before he left; perhaps he had felt the brush of lips on his own. Akito had drooped forward again once he heard the last footsteps hurry away, laid his dark head on the floor. He'd never been so exhausted in his life.

After a while, he realised his Dragon was still in the room.

"What is it? I don't have any energy left to give to you."

"Akito-san…are you all right?"

The boy was silent.

"Carry me to my bed, Hatori. I can't feel my legs."

The doctor did as he was told. He laid Akito, who was now breathing heavily, down into cool white sheets. The God looked at him.

"I did what I had to, Hatori."

"I know you did, Akito-san."

"The others will forget…ungrateful as they are. But it had to happen. It must happen, every now and then." The pale boy closed his eyes. "Even if they loathe me…they will come."

Hatori quietly slipped Akito out of his clothes and dressed him in looser cotton pyjamas. The God was asleep before he had drawn the sheets over him. Hatori closed the curtains, then bent and took the dead candle. The wax was still warm.

Outside he lit a cigarette, staring at the savaged trees and puddles of water left by the storm. The sky had lost its black oiliness and was a clean, fragile blue. Flowers poked through the damp grass.

Hatori stared, unseeing.

_I don't quite know what happened. It's all so fuzzy now. I just remember being warm, and safe, and feeling whole…with myself…with the others…with Akito._

_I remember…he was swaying. Like some metronome, he kept beat with everything that was alive in me._

He stretched his arms above his head. He'd never felt so alive and unafraid.

_For a moment, I felt…what it was like to be free._

---

A/N: I know, I love Akito too much…well, tell me what you thought of this! It's not exactly ordinary. And I love giving Akito strange godlike powers…it's so much fun. If you like Aki-kun, please feel free to read my other fics and review.


End file.
